Back
by BoundLight
Summary: Drabble. Pre-season 6. Castiel is back from heaven. He pays Crowley a visit. Crowley/Cas.
1. Chapter 1

I know this isn't what actually happens in the series, but I wrote this a long time ago (right when Cas left in fact), and I thought I might as well post it.

* * *

Castiel landed in an empty field for the first time since returning to heaven.

Being on Earth as an angel was much different than being on Earth as a human. He'd almost forgotten the sensations.

In this field he could feel the life flowing through all the creatures present. The bees busy pollinating flowers, the ants crawling amongst the blades of grass, the worms moving through the soil beneath his feet.

Castiel closed his eyes and let the _life_ of the place wash over him.

Once he felt he'd regained a little of his acquired humanity, he opened his eyes, spread his wings, and flew.

He wasn't quite sure where he was going, and he quickly lost track of how long he'd been flying, completely distracted by the rush of wind across his wings.

When he began to tire, he landed and took in his surroundings.

He frowned in confusion. He _recognized_ this place. This was _familiar_.

His feet began to move before his head caught up, and he found them leading him along twisting streets, beneath bridges, and across rivers, until he stopped at a small run down house on the outskirts of town.

Castiel could feel a presence behind the door; a familiar presence. He reached out a hand for the doorknob and jerked back, as though burned.

Castiel's head fell to the side, and he looked at the house once more, this time a little… deeper.

Radiant blue symbols shined back at him in intricate patterns that clearly indicated that he was not welcome here.

Fondness tugged at Castiel's heart.

With a smile he reached out a hand and tried the human way, pushing a small white button beside the door and listening to the echoing tinkle of tiny chimes.

The presence within the house did not move.

Castiel frowned and pushed the button twice more.

The presence grew agitated and moved further away, deeper into the house.

Castiel scowled, and briefly considered letting his newly restored grace shake the buildings very foundations, but knowing his lover, that would just make him run and Castiel really didn't feel like chasing him right now; Crowley could be a sneaky bastard when he wanted to be.

Castiel raised a fist and beat a harsh staccato rhythm into the wood, ringing the doorbell again for good measure.

He heard an explosive shout echo from deep within the house, and then he was awash in an incredibly hot wave as Crowley cursed him.

Castiel waved his hand and it passed. He knocked again. Louder.

The presence stilled instantly. Castiel knew his lover was staring at the door incredulously, and he couldn't stop the smirk that crossed his face.

Then it was moving swiftly towards him; the door was ripped open, and he stared down the barrel of the colt.

Castiel's head fell to the side. "Why do you have that?"

Crowley's eyes widened dramatically, and the gun lowered in shock. "Uh, I'm… borrowing it. What are you doing here?"

Castiel smiled, and leaned as far forward as he could, pausing only when the invisible barrier stopped him. He pressed a soft kiss against it, and leaned back.

Crowley was gaping at him.

With a few quick gestures, the demon destroyed all the angelic barriers, and hurriedly pulled Castiel inside, slamming him up against the door. "Thought you weren't coming back."

Castiel threw his head back, baring his neck; the demon moved in to lick and bite at it. Castiel grabbed at Crowley's hair. "I came back as soon as I could."

Crowley bit Castiel's shoulder hard enough to draw blood; he licked at the wound until the skin healed. "Good boy."

* * *

So... review?


	2. Chapter 2

yaoilover1992-2010… This is for you :)

Please remember this takes place before season 6.

* * *

Crowley woke up in an empty bed, white sheets tangled around his legs. He groaned and stretched an arm out, feeling for another body that _should_ have been there. He stretched his awareness and found the angel downstairs in the living room. "Damn it, Cas." He grumbled. Seriously. It was so hard to explain anything to that angel. Sure, they didn't _need_ to sleep, but it was fun! Especially when you woke up, lazy and warm, wrapped around another's frame… But no. Castiel in all his infinite wisdom just _had_ to leave the bed without him. It was almost enough to make him to find some sigil binding the angel _to_ the bed.

Crowley sighed and rolled out of bed. With a snap of his fingers he was clothed in a simple black suit, heading down the stairs.

The house was silent. If he hadn't been able to sense the angel's grace, he would have thought he was alone. He found Castiel sitting on a plush white couch with his eyes closed, his hands loosely clasped before him. Crowley watched him from the entranceway, leaning against the wall. Castiel gave no indication that he knew he was being watched, but that didn't mean anything. There was something about him though. The air was almost shining with energy and light. Crowley frowned. "You're praying, aren't you?"

Castiel opened his eyes and regarded the demon. The room seemed to dim.

Crowley walked over to the couch and sat down, pressing their thighs tightly together. "I think I can honestly say I've never seen you do that."

Castiel's head tilted a fraction. "I am an angel of the lord. We pray."

"In general terms, I'm sure. But you, specifically, don't."

Castiel smiled. "I am no longer among the fallen. I can call to my Father freely again without alerting my brothers to my, or the Winchester's, location."

"Ha. The Winchester's. You do way to fucking much for those kids."

"They are my charges." Castiel turned away, his brow smoothing over and a sense of peace filled the room.

Crowley scowled and tried to push his face into Castiel's line of sight. "They are. Indeed they are. But you sacrifice too much for them."

"I would sacrifice everything for them."

Castiel said it like it was nothing, like it was a fact. Crowley growled and poked him hard. "For _Dean_ anyway."

Castiel opened his eyes, and something sharp glinted in them. "Jealous?"

Crowley swallowed. He felt heat stir within him. He pressed closer to the angel. Castiel smiled and closed his eyes, ignoring him. "Why would I be jealous of a human? Huh?" He poked Castiel again. "Did you forget I'm the King of Hell?"

Castiel made a soft noise of agreement, but otherwise ignored him. Crowley scowled. He hated it when Castiel didn't pay attention to him.

The air was beginning to glow again, the space between Castiel's fingers shinning with a light that was almost painful to observe. "What do you even do?"

Castiel's lip twitched in what was for him, an indulgent smile. "I thank my Father for the blessings he has bestowed upon me and my loved ones." Crowley felt his face heat. "And I pray for the people of Earth, that they may find peace, and I pray for the angel's of heaven, that they may know their Father again, as I do."

Crowley pursed his lips. "So you're essentially just asking him for stuff?"

"No –"

"Yes!" Crowley crowed triumphantly. He paused, waiting for Castiel to jump in and argue his point, but the angel didn't so much as look at him. Crowley scowled. He brightened when an idea came to him.

Crowley straightened himself on the couch and clapped his hands in front of him. _Oh Lord… God… Person. Thank you for making humans such suckers. They're so easy to control and manipulate, I mean, you just hint that you might be able to help them screw over the next guy with an easy snap of the fingers and they just jump at it like retarded dogs trying to hump a mailma – _

"Stop." Castiel said.

Crowley opened his eyes. Castiel glared at him. "What? I'm just trying to _pray_."

"That was _not_ praying."

"Sure it was! I was giving thanks for the… things I'm grateful for. That's praying, isn't it?"

Before Castiel could say anything else, Crowley closed his eyes. _Thank you also for Castiel. You gave that angel one beautiful vessel, if I may be so bold. That ass alone should be illegal, whatever you did with that musculature? Write it down, that was bloody brilliant. _He jerked to a halt when Castiel hit him.

"You will _not _speak to my Father that way!"

"Oh, come _on_, Cas! It's not like God is some prude who doesn't know what sex is! He designed these bodies to attract mates, I'm just congratulating him on a job well done! Look at you, Cas! It's no wonder Dean had a hard time keeping his hands to himself –" He choked when Castiel's hands gripped his throat.

"You will not speak of Dean like this."

Crowley slowly raised his hands in surrender. "Okay." He ground out. He gasped when Castiel released him, rubbing the bruised flesh. Then he smirked and brought his hands together. _Where were we? _

Crowley grunted as a hand fisted itself in his collar, and tried to catch his feet as he was dragged to, and eventually _up_ the stairs. He grinned when his back hit the bed. "Amen."

* * *

This was largely inspired by this picture. Just take out the spaces! Oh, and reviews are divine!

http:/ i70. photobucket . com / albums / i108 / therealcaptain / tumblr _ l8316kTaNm1qcxymno1 _ 400 . jpg


End file.
